Gobantai Taichou Kurosaki Ichigo?
by Lost on a Lonely Path
Summary: Just after thinking that he would be forced to leave Soul Society- and Rukia- for good, the captains make Ichigo and offer that will be hard for him to resist. Will he become Gobantai taichou, and be with  his dear Rukia? AU, Dont own bleach, T in case
1. Mysterious pasts and futures

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and hopefully never will. the suspense would be gone and i wouldn't do it justice.**

Time: shortly after Azen, Gin, and Tousen leave the Seireitei

**Ichigo**

"Here you go, Ichigo," says Ukitake as he hands Ichigo a palm-sized badge with a skull on it.

"What _is_ this thing?"

"It's a substitute shinigami badge! It was made for you, as it detects any nearby hollows, and separates

your soul from your body, when you press it to your body, like this." replied Ukitake.

"Well, thanks I guess Jūshirō, but does it insert a mod soul?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but no it doesn't, so you need to put your body in a safe place first."

"Oh that's great! Last time I got a mod soul I ended up with a perverted freak named Kon. Every time I

used him, I was afraid of what he would get into."

"Umm that's kind of weird. Did it have anything to do with Urahara Kisuke?"

"Actually, yes, yes it had _everything_ to do with that pervert."

"Alright then, Ichigo, if you're ready its time to get you back to the real world."

"Okay then, thanks for all your help"

*5 minutes later, at the Senkaimon *

"Rukia, what are you doing here? I thought that you were recovering at Urahara Shop."

"I was Ichigo, but I've been fully healed by Orihime"

"Oh that's great! But I still don't understand; what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye, Ichigo. You're a human, and you have to live in the real world. Even if you have shinigami powers, you have to stay there, and protect Karakura Town from Hollows. I can't come with you, because I am a true shinigami, and I can cause a disturbance if I go with you, as my powers are back." said Rukia.

"You're staying _here_? After they try to _kill_ you? You're just going to rejoin them, without even an apology?"

"Yes Ichigo, I am. I am a shinigami AND a Kuchiki. My place is here, Ichigo, no matter where I wish it was."

"So just like that, you're staying here. Well I guess we've had a good run, eh, midget? I'll see you around."

Rukia agrees, then quickly runs off.

"Dang, what's gotten into her? You have any ideas, Jūshirō? You are her captain, after all."

"I think that your leaving affects her more than you may think, Ichigo. After all, you may not know this,

but Rukia was something of a recluse, especially after my former Lieutenant Kaien Shiba was killed by

her blade."

"WHAT! WHEN WAS THIS?"

"Oh it was many years ago. I'll tell you the story some other time, but the short of it is that his body was controlled by a hollow."

"I never knew that she was reclusive. She always seems so… open and… _angry_ all the time, at least around me"

"Yes well, you're the first person to open her up in many years."

(Sigh) "Well I guess I'll miss her. I can't stay here, can I."

"No, unless you were formally recognized as a shinigami, said goodbye to your human friends, and had your body destroyed. So no, unless that were to happen, probably not."

"Destroy my BODY? Wouldn't that KILL me?"

"Actually no, it just means you would need a Gigai to be seen by humans."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the Captain-Commander wishes to see you. Also, there is a Captains meeting, Ukitake Taichou."

"AHHHHHH! Dang it Byakuya! Next time make some sound to warn people, instead of just showing up like that!"

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki. I thought you had improved enough to notice me. It appears that this faith was unfounded."

"Yeah well, I'm still not the best at detecting reiatsu, and your shunpo is excellent, Byakuya." said Ichigo

'What? Ichigo Kurosaki complimenting me? I think that somewhere, hell is freezing over. Actually, I kind of like this nice Kurosaki. Maybe I was wrong with disagreeing with Yamamoto Sou-taichou.' thought Byakuya

"Thank you for your compliment, Kurosaki. It's the first time you've shown me any respect at all."

"Sorry, Byakuya, but it's the first time that we've had the chance to talk off the battlefield."

"There is still room for improvement, as you should at least call be Byakuya-Taichou."

"Sorry, but if my power is about the same level as a captain, I refuse to use the captain title as it subconsciously suggests that I am weaker than said captain."

'Well, not what I was expecting from this brash young lad. But all the same, it's a good reply. Maybe my sister's falling for this… man… was not the worst thing to happen to her, as I thought. He is also very powerful, and he would be able to easily defend her if need be. My defeat at his hand is proof enough of this.'

"What was it you said about a captains meeting, Kuchiki Taichou? And Ichigo's presence required?" asked Jūshirō

"Yes thank you for bringing me back on topic. The captain-commander has requested a captains meeting, and wants Ichigo to be there."

"Do you know what it will be about?" asked Jūshirō

"I believe that it will be about Ichigo, and possibly his future with Soul Society." Was Byakuya's only response before he shunpo'd away.

**Please read/review, flame if you feel the need, but try to make it helpful.**


	2. Unexpected interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and hopefully never will. I wouldn't do it justice and Tite Kubo would **_**kill **_**me. Characters/stuff is the ****property of Tite Kubo, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others.**

The Captains were lined up in front of the Sou-Taichou, with the exception of Byakuya and Jūshirō. AS Byakuya went to take his place in the lines, the Sou-Taichou called to Jūshirō.

"What have you done in regards to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Umm I'm right here, thank you." said Ichigo

"I have given him a substitute soul reaper badge, and explained its purpose. I have not said anything about contacting shinigami or Soul Society since I assumed that Rukia would be going with him. However, right before I could send him, and Rukia, through the Senkaimon to Karakura town, Rukia said goodbye to Ichigo, and expressed her wish to remain at Soul Society. After she ran off crying, I decided that it would be cruel to order her to go with Ichigo. Then Byakuya appeared, requesting our meeting at the captains meeting."

"Dang Jūshirō, you sure know how to make reports off the top of your head!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo, I have had many years of practice." was Jūshirō's reply.

"Back to the business at hand. The soul king has ordered that, while Azen is loose, I will have special wartime powers, and Central 46 will not be reformed until Aizen is killed or captured. Also-"

"You know, this is interesting and all, old man, but why am I here? And why do you call someone to a special meeting, then ignore them for like 10 minutes?" interrupted Ichigo.

'Hmm, still needs work in the politeness department' was Byakuya's thoughts.

"I apologize for being rude, but I never really learned how to be polite in important conversations." said Ichigo soon after his rude interruption.

'Well, **that** was unexpected. Perhaps he has the potential to learn manners. And perhaps I'll be the one two teach him.' Was Byakuya's shocked thoughts, though you wouldn't be able to discern that he was shocked in any way, at least if you looked at his mask-like face.

"I was just getting to your place in all of this. As I was saying, the soul king and I agree that we must increase our power to fight the threat that is Aizen Sōsuke. We are currently understrength, very much so, as we have lost three captains in recent events. We need to replace these captains immediately. Any thoughts on how to do this?" said Yamamoto Sou-Taichou.

"Yeah, I got one, Yama-jii" said Kyōraku.

"Go ahead Kyōraku-Taichou" said Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

"Well, what if we hold a contest between the fukutaichos? Then pick the strongest three to become our new Captains." Was Kyōraku's idea

"Well, that is a good idea. However, the competitions should begin with the fukutaichos that have Bankai, like Renji and Ikkaku. The winner of the contest gets first pick of which division they will get. Also, about you Kurosaki-"

"WHAT! THAT PIPSQUEAK HAS** BANKAI!** Since when?" Zaraki thundered

"He has had Bankai for a number of years, Zaraki Taichou. You are the only captain to not notice." said the captain-commander.

"I'm sorry to end this meeting so abruptly, but I have a small problem. A member of my division has reached Bankai, and I have not tested it yet." Zaraki shouts as he charges out the door in search of Ikkaku.

(Sigh) "Well, I'm sorry to do this to you, Kurosaki, but as the only person to have defeated Kenpatchi, I must ask you to bring him back here. Also, I have an important… announcement for you to hear. Good luck with Kenpachi, and if he resists, force him to come back here." said Yamamoto.

"WHAT! You expect _me_ to get _HIM_? Are you insane? I almost died last time! Send a captain, as they should be on his level." was Ichigo's response to that idea.

"Nevertheless, you must do this. Good luck, and do not lose. Also, do not let zarake to permanently injure or kill Ikkaku." said the captain-commander.

"Fine, I'll do it." There was a burst of reiatsu as Ichigo began his chase of kenpatchi.

"What is you plan, Yama-jii?" said Kyōraku.

"I plan on offering Kurosaki Ichigo the position of Gobantai Taichou. He has already defeated Zarake Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki, and reveal Aizen's plan. I would like us all to view Ichigo's fight secretly and decide whether or not he is acceptable for this position. Now go and watch how he handles this situation, but not be noticed or interfere, unless Ichigo is about to die." replied Yamamoto.

"Hai" was the unanimous response to Yamamoto's order, and the sound of Shunpo filled the air as they left.

Yamamoto thought, 'Kurosaki Ichigo, I hope you pass the test. I think it may be Soul Society's last chance against Aizen, and I feel that you will become a truly great captain if given the chance.'

**Read/review, feel free to flame, but please make it so I can improve my writing.**

**So it looks like I'm in for a small fight scene next chapter, so any ideas? Though of Ichigo getting power, ect. So yeah. Send me ideas, maybe I'll need them, or they'll take me somewhere cool. Thanks!**

**LoaLP**


	3. Rukia's feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and hopefully never will. I wouldn't do it justice and Tite Kubo would **_**kill **_**me. Characters/stuff is the ****property of Tite Kubo, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others.**

**Kenpachi**

**Last time:**

"**I'm sorry to end this meeting so abruptly, but I have a small problem. A member of my division has reached Bankai, and I haven't tested it yet." Zaraki shouts as he charges out the door in search of Ikkaku. **

"Yachiru! YACHIRU! Where she _now_?" said Kenpachi, almost to himself, as he charges across the Seireitei.

"Right here, Ken-chan! What are we doing now?" asked Yachiru as she jumped onto his shoulder from a nearby roof.

"There you are. Anyway, I've just found out that the pipsqueak, Ikkaku, has Bankai. I haven't fought him while he's using it, so I have a chance to have a little fun fighting him." said Kenpachi, charging through the streets in search of Ikkaku.

"Yay! Ken-chan's going to have fun beating up baldy!" cried out Yachiru

"Hey! I'm NOT BALD! IT'S SHAVED!" shouted Ikkaku, emerging from the local bar, with Rangiku following close behind.

"Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT KENPACHI TAICHO BEATING ME?" Ikkaku yelled while Rangiku began to laugh her ass off, screaming that this was the funniest thing she'd seen in over a year.

"Ahh, there you are Ikkaku! I've heard that you have achieved Bankai! I need to test your Bankai personally. Now let's FIGHT!" said Kenpachi

"AHHHHH!" shouted Ikkaku as he ran like hell in the opposite direction of Kenpachi.

Unfortunately for Kenpachi, and (ironically) fortunately for Ikkaku, Kenpachi's massive reiatsu prevented him from tracking Ikkaku, and Ikkaku made his escape, running, literally, as if Kenpachi was at his heels, (When Kenpachi wants to fight he's worse than the devil).

"Dang it! Where'd he go now? Yachiru, can you find him?" raged Kenpachi.

"Sure Ken-chan! You'll have fun fight baldy! And I'll enjoy watching you being happy!" said Yachiru with a grin.

"Great, now which way?" asked Kenpachi

"That way" shouts Yachiru, pointing to a direction opposite to the way Ikkaku had gone.

"Huh, didn't he go that way?" asked Kenpachi, pointing in the direction Ikkaku had gone.

Yachiru replied with a no, and said that Ikkaku was getting away. Just before Kenpachi could head that way, Ichigo called out to him from the roof of the bar.

"She's leading you the wrong way, you know."

"YOU! You'll put up an even better fight then that pipsqueak, Ikkaku. Let's see if you beat me a second time!" called Kenpachi up to Ichigo.

"Kenpachi, I don't want to fight you, but I have been ordered by the old man to bring you back, by force if necessary!" Ichigo called down to him with a scowl.

"Well, if you want me to go back with you, you have to beat me first!" roared Kenpachi, boosting his reiatsu.

"Well, it seems that a fight is unavoidable. Let's DO THIS!" shouted Ichigo as he boosted his own reiatsu.

While everyone was focused on Ichigo and Kenpachi, Rangiku shunpo'd away, something unusual for her to do right before a fight.

**Rukia**

Kuchiki Mansion

'Ichigo, how will I stand it, living without you? Already I feel myself withdrawing into my old shell, speaking little to anybody. I never thought it would come to this… but I think I may be falling for you, Kurosaki Ichigo.' was Rukia's thoughts when she heard a commotion outside her room.

"Please, let me speak to Rukia, it's very important!" came the voice of… was that _Rangiku_ she heard in the hall? Well she also sounded drunk, and was arguing with one of the servants, who was currently telling Rangiku that Miss Kuchiki was not to be disturbed.

Sighing, I thought that I should go see what the ruckus was all about. I opened the door, and sure enough, there was a drunken Rangiku arguing with a servant.

As soon as she saw me, Rangiku called out to me

"Rukia! Quickly! Ichigo is about to get into a fight with Kenpachi!" shouted Rangiku

My mind reeled in shock, and fear. 'Ichigo is still here in Soul Society? And he's about to fight _Kenpachi_? He could be killed! I needed to get there, and fast!'

"_What_? What is he thinking?" I practically screamed at her.

"Well, I heard from Ukitake Taicho that Yamamoto Sou-taicho ordered Ichigo to retrieve Kenpachi Taicho from one of his fighting sprees, using force if Kenpachi refuses. I saw Kenpachi refuse to go peacefully, and left when I saw them draw their swords." said Rangiku in a rush.

"We need to get there now!" I said worriedly. 'Ichigo gets into _sooo_ much trouble, especially when I'm not around to help him.'

Rangiku agreed, and they both disappeared in a burst of shunpo, leaving a confused and bewildered servant wondering what had just happened and where the two ladies had gone.

*Near the ensuing fight*

'Ichigo, where are you? Why would you be so foolish as to fight a battle-crazed Kenpachi Taicho?' I was thinking, but then I saw a sight that was so weird, it stopped me dead in my tracts. Then I started to laugh so hard I fell out of the sky. I never thought I would see my brother, captain of 6th division, skulking behind a wall watching the fight between Kenpachi and Ichigo. When Byakuya nii-sama saw me, his face made a scowl that would make even Ichigo proud. The puppy dog pout looked so weird on his face-it was the funniest thing I had seen since Ichigo's face when he found me sleeping in his closet. Next to me, Rangiku was laughing at Hitsugaya Taicho, who was acting just like my brother. In fact, as I looked around, _all_ the captains (with the exception of Kenpachi) were hiding and watching the battle.

"What are you _doing_?" I managed to stammer out between laughs.

"The captain-commander has ordered us to watch the fight between Kenpachi and Kurosaki, without being found by either party. Therefore, we are hiding our reiatsu and watching from positions that cannot be seen by Kurosaki or Kenpachi." said Byakuya.

As he finished saying this, there was a loud crash and the wall next to Byakuya exploded into dust and rubble. Kenpachi stepped out of the clearing air, and saw Byakuya.

"Hey, Byakuya, what are you doing here? Never mind, it doesn't matter. You want to join the fight, the two of you would make it almost even." said Kenpachi.

"I would never deign to fight you with your… barbaric fighting methods." Byakuya said.

"Aww, you're no fun. Oh well, at least I've got someone else to play with." shouted Kenpachi as he leaped back into the air to continue his fight with Ichigo.

"Now come on Ichigo! I know you've got more power than this! Show me what you've got!" roared Kenpachi.

**Okay, so that wasn't where I thought this chapter would go, but I had to show Rukia's feeling in all this, and I just had to have a funny scene involving a 'hurt' Byakuya. And Hitsugaya is awesome, so expect him as much as I can fit him in (May be some HitsuMatsu). So there will be more fighting next chapter, I promise! (I think- the story has a way of making twists that **_**I**_** don't expect, including that first person view of Rukia). Please, R/R! **

**Read/review (more reviews=faster updates), feel free to flame, but please make it so I can improve my writing.  
><strong>**Send me ideas of where you think the story should go, maybe I'll need them, or they'll take me somewhere cool. If I do use an idea, I'll say in the disclaimer "So & so thought of this idea" ect. Thanks!**

**LoaLP**


	4. Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and hopefully never will. I wouldn't do it justice and Tite Kubo would _kill _me. Characters/stuff is the property of Tite Kubo, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and the others. Also, I got a beta reader! Thank you hitsugaya taicho! Go check him out, and thank him because he made this chapter a million times better!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: "Now come on Ichigo! I know you've got more power than this! Show me what you've got!" roared Kenpachi.<strong>

**Ichigo**

"Come on Kenpachi, stop playing around! I've fought you before; I know you're not coming at me full on! I'm still in shikai!" called Ichigo to Kenpachi.

"Alright you got me. FOR REAL NOW!" roared Kenpachi as he ripped off his eye patch.

On the ground, all Shinigami below the rank of Fukutaicho fell flat on the ground. The Fukutaicho's managed to only fall to their knees, while the captains had just a little difficultly standing. Ichigo seemed unaffected by this massive increase of reiatsu, making the watching captains realize that Ichigo's reiatsu was at least the same as Kenpachi's, if not greater. Yachiru called out that _now_ Kenpachi was having fun.

"_Ichigo, be careful when you release Bankai." _called Zangetsu from his inner world.

'Why?' responded Ichigo. However, instead of Zangetsu replying like Ichigo expected, it was Hichigo instead.

'_Your Bankai's release will cause your reiatsu to go to high enough levels to make captain's fall to their knees, and some of the weaker Shinigami may be permanently injured as a result.' _Hichigo said with a tone close to… was that _respect_?

_'Yeah yeah just because your new reiatsu is high enough for me to respect you, and make it too dangerous for me to always trying to take over, that doesn't mean we'll become friends!' _shouted Hichigo angrily.

'Okay, this is… creepy. I got to concentrate on my fight with Kenpachi. He is handing my ass to me.' thought Ichigo as another powerful hit from Kenpachi almost blasted him through a wall.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo? I must admit I'm disappointed. Ikkaku puts up a better fight than this, and that's without Bankai." Kenpachi said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh well, I'll just have to kill you quickly and then get back to chasing Ikkaku." said Kenpachi in a bored tone.

Kenpachi quickly jumped at Ichigo, and swung at Ichigo. Ichigo barely manages to block, surprised at the ferocity and speed of Kenpachi's attack without his eye patch. Kenpachi forced Ichigo backwards, until he is near the wall where a still pouting Byakuya was glaring at Rukia, who was now ignoring Byakuya, finally noticing that Kenpachi had removed his eye patch.

"I heard that you achieved Bankai, and managed to defeat Byakuya. I'd say that was impressive, but until you beat me with it, nothing you do with it is impressive to me. Why won't you go Bankai!" raged Kenpachi.

"Fine, you're beating me to the point of frustration. I'll go Bankai, but on one condition: everyone below the rank of Fukutaicho must leave." Ichigo says, and when Kenpachi agrees, all Shinigami (except Rukia) leave the area as fast as they can.

"Bankai."

Immediately, an immense wave of reiatsu filled the air, powerful enough that the Fukutaicho's could barely breathe, and only Kenpachi (and Yamamoto though nobody knew he was there… including YOU) could stand straight- albeit strained.

After a few seconds, the reiatsu vanished. The captains immediately shunpo'd to Kenpachi, asking him what had just happened, and where the reiatsu went. No one, except Yamamoto, noticed Ichigo fall to the ground, unconscious. As the captains left to discuss what had happened with Yamamoto, Ichigo was left alone in the corner. It would be over an hour before he was found, unconscious in a pile of unconscious Fukutaicho's.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in a fight for his life. Within his inner world Ichigo and Hichigo raged on swinging at each other, strike after strike. They clashed swords once more and the sideways world filled with skyscrapers shook with the sheer force they attacked while Zangetsu watched from nearby.

"Come on kingy! You need to beat me to be able to regain control of your _ridiculous_ amount of reiatsu." Hichigo laughed as he forced Ichigo back a few feet.

"I'm trying, dang it!" Ichigo screamed as he dodged a cero fired by Hichigo. "it doesn't help that your firing beams of reiatsu (Cero, but Ichigo doesn't know that… yet) at me!"

"Ichigo, you must win this fight. If you don't, Hichigo will take over your body permanently. You will never be able to recover from the insanity that would overcome you at the death of your friends at 'your' hands." Zangetsu said from where he was stood.

"WHAT! MY FRIENDS WILL _DIE_?" screamed Ichigo in a burst of outrage.

"Yeah kingy, I'm going to enjoy killing every one of them- all except Rukia –chan." sneered Hichigo.

"You would spare Rukia? Why?" pants Ichigo, in a lull between the fighting.

"Because kingy, _you_ love her with all your being. Me and Zangetsu are both a part of you. That means that we love her too, and we'll do anything to protect her." taunted Hichigo.

"What? I don't love Rukia. I mean, yeah I like her, -but only as a friend!" says a blushing and stuttering Ichigo.

Zangetsu called out to Ichigo from his accustomed perch on a flagpole.

"Do not try to lie to us, Ichigo. We are a part of you, and you can lie to us no more than you can lie yourself."

"Yeah, pigeon man over there has it right." said Hichigo as he slashed his sword at Ichigo again.

"So if I lose, my friends die and I go insane, losing control forever? That sounds bad. I WONT LOSE!" Ichigo promised himself.

"There is a payoff, however. While if you lose I gain power, if you win I will show you techniques so powerful that you could beat just about anyone. Not to mention that if you win, you will get to see your precious Rukia." stated Hichigo.

"Well then, all the more incentive for me to kick your ass! Now less talk, more fight! GETSUGA TENSHO!" As Ichigo says this, he forces a large amount of reiatsu into his blade and fires it at Hichigo. Hichigo merely laughs as he dodges it.

"Did you forget already that I was the one who originally showed you that move? Well judging from how slow and weak that was, you need another lesson. Getsuga… TENSHO!" A massive wall of black lined with red shoots out of Hichigo's white blade at Ichigo.

"SHIT!" Ichigo says as he quickly runs using shunpo to get away from the massive blast.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, shunpo was relatively new to Ichigo, and he was not fast enough to avoid the strike.

"Ha, looks like I got him." states Hichigo as he looks into the smoke.

He quickly takes control of Ichigo's unconscious body. Letting out a hollow's scream of victory, he managed to wake Rukia, who was extremely concerned.

"Is that… Ichigo?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugg, this chapter was annoying to me. Be happy it's finally here. I would type like a few words, then lose the 'vibes' and be like, ahh, I don't want to do fight. I'll do it later. Later took a long time coming (for me.) Maybe I shouldn't have done <em>two<em> fights in one chapter. And sorry if the fights were bad. I suck at writing fights.**

**Send me ideas of where you think the story should go, maybe I'll need them, or they'll take me somewhere cool. If I do use an idea, I'll say in the disclaimer "So & so thought of this idea" ect. Thanks!**

**LoaLP**

_This story was Beta'd by hitsugaya taicho._


	5. Teaser with IMPORTANT INFO!

I'm sorry only PART a new chapter, but there is some news here. We've all seen the petition going around about story removal, and I decided not to post that as a chapter. However, while reading a fic I can across this information. Here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep (search **CRITICS UNITED, **then look for forum Clean Sweep once entered.) that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic,(they say NO SONGFIC!) its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it (one post was "Ask? Kingdom Hearts Style! (story in question) - This is the one that got under Jewel's skin so let's give her a nice surprise and let her see it's gone by the time she gets back"). What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then **don't read** it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of **Critics United** might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quote me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

Concerning those responsible, and those against story removal,  
>the source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics<br>United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all  
>their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they<br>say they hope to cause another purge soon. They are not critics; they are bullies.  
>They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call<br>stories shit-fics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and  
>'likely to bitch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed<br>'constructive criticism.' The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories. (she has even  
>"reposted them" to AFF because she wasn't takeing chances. WHY THEY HAVE PROBLEM<br>WITH THE STUFF **THEY WRITE?**

Copy and Paste  
>Spread the word, hurry!<p>

(WARNING: THESE SITES HAVE NOT BEEN YET CHECKED BY LoaLP, THOUGH CRITICS UNITED (CU) WAS CHECKED AND IS THERE.) T^T

Forums against Critics United:  
>1. Helpful Critics<br>2. Writers against Critics United  
>3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)<br>4. Critics United rant Forum  
>5. Anti-Critics Union<br>7. Best em' best!  
>8. Serpent Alley<br>9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion  
>10. A&amp;A<p>

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.

* * *

><p><strong>This is, admittedly a teaser. I hadn't planned on releasing this just yet, but I will so its not just an author's note. Thank you all for reading this. A few things; first, reviews. If you want more chapters, review more. It's what helps motivate me to get off my lazy, fanfic reading butt and update. <strong>**Special thanks to IRAssult, he has reviewed on multiple chapters and I am extremely grateful. ****If you kill me for not updating sooner, I can't update any more and you get a DEAD story. ****Also, the day I own Bleach is the day I continue it and live a rich life in California. **

**Last time: Hichigo quickly takes control of Ichigo's unconscious body. Letting out a hollow's scream of victory, he managed to wake Rukia, who was extremely concerned.**

**"Is that… Ichigo?" she asked herself.**

**Rukia**

"Is that… Ichigo?"

Ichigo, rather, the body that was once Ichigo, stood before her, in a frightening display. He stood over six feet tall, with a white body. His shikusho was ripped around his waist, and one arm. At his wrists and neck, clumps of what appeared to be red hair grew out. The chest was heavily muscled, as Rukia noticed it had an EIGHT pack. It had a relatively small hollow hole right in the middle of his chest. Four thick black stripes came out from the hollow hole, with two thinner ones coming out around his neck. He had large bull horns coming out from the sides of his head, which had black stripes along it. The most important thing in Rukia's mind was the waist long flowing orange hair coming from behind the mask. This hair is what confirmed to her that this was Ichigo, not some random hollow (1). Another odd thing she noticed in a detached part of her brain was that the hollow was human sized and humanoid. She knew from her hollow lessons that only a vasto lorde looked this human.

"Ichigo, what have you become?"

The reiatsu of the being crashed down on her, a mindless, unstoppable wave of fear, terror, pain, and other emotions that scared the living daylights out of her. So of course, it being Ichigo, there was only one way to bring him out of… _whatever_ he was currently in.

She hit him on the head as hard as she could, while calling him an idiot loudly enough that Aizen wondered what had disturbed the peace in Soul Society.

Ichigo's head whipped around like lightening, ready to hit her, but stopped as soon as he saw her. He seemed to be in some kind of internal struggle, slowly bringing his hand to his mask and shattering it.

"Rukia? What just happened? The last thing I remember was that I was fighting in my inner world… wait, why are all these fukutaicho's here? Did I do that?" Ichigo stammered as he noticed the fukutaicho's lying on the ground, still unconscious from his reiatsu unleash, (though after Rukia screamed, many had begun to stir, wondering what had happened to knock them out, and who was calling idiot loud enough to wake a drunk Rangiku?)

"IDIOT!" SLAM! Rukia smashed Ichigo's head with suprising strength for someone as short as she was.

"OW! What was that for, midget?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well you asked for it, scaring me by hollowfing like that. AND I'M NOT A MIDGET! YOUR JUST TALL!" Rukia shouted back in reply

"What? Hollowfying? What do you mean?

"You became… this… hol-"

Out of nowhere, she was inturrupted by none other than Urahara Kuskuke. "I'll take it from here, Kuchiki-san. I have some knowledge in this area."

Out of surprise, Ichigo questioned why the man was there.

"didn't you give us some BS excuse about why you couldn't come?"

"Well, yes, but I was here the whole time. I had to take precautions against Aizen killing you and destroying Soul Society." Replied in an altogether childish manner. Growing serious, he told Ichigo that he had some friends who could help his problem.

'_Ichigo, before you can leave and go with hat-and-clogs, you must go to the cave you learned Bankai in and come to your inner world. We have much to discuss. _

This is Ichigo as he fights Ulquiorra in his hollow form. You can look up the picture and see it for yourself .


End file.
